


A Present For Sophie

by ChelleBee53



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53





	A Present For Sophie

Colonel Sherman Potter was enjoying a surprise telephone call from Mildred.

"I'm glad you are getting so much enjoyment from your mare, Sophie," Mildred said. "I'm sending a little present for her."

"What are you sending her?"

Mildred giggled, the way she did when they were teenagers and called each other "Millie"  
and "Shermy".

"You'll see when it gets there. I will tell you this much; it's something very appropriate."

For days, everyone at the 4077 wondered what Mildred had sent for Sophie.

And then one morning the present arrived. To everyone's amusement, it was addressed to "Sophie Potter".

And when the package was opened, they all burst out laughing.

"We should have known!" said Hawkeye.

Mildred had sent Sophie some MASH!


End file.
